The Truth
by BlackRose2424
Summary: Gaz is confronted by Zim and is told about his feelings towards her. How will Gaz react and why will the future hold for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I know that this isn't my usual fanfiction area but i love the show and Gaz and Zim as a couple an i thought i would try it. here we go!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own invader zim. **

Gaz walked out of the Skool, quick in pace. She was in a rage and she needed to get home. Three guys took her game slave and she taught them a lesson. She could still faintly hear the ambulance sirens going off in the distance.

She slowed down a bit as she was nearing her house but as she did, she heard another set of footsteps that had been moments agin, in synch with her own. She quickly turned around and found Zim. Gaz didn't know what to do. She had never liked anyone. She had actually developed a crush on Zim a few years ago. She though it would just be a phase but it haven't left her.

"What do you want Zim? You passed your house like, two blocks ago!" She said to him. "You are very interesting Gaz-creature. I don't think I have ever seen another filthy earth-baby like you. You are very...say...different from others. I like you Gaz. What you did back there," he motioned back towards the Skool. "was brilliant. You are strong, intelligent and could probably give my Tallests a run for their money. I like you. You are quite pretty too. Your hair is beautiful. I could get lost in your eyes for days." A crack of thunder distracted him from saying anything else. "I must go for now." He said and as quick as he had said it, he was gone. The whole time Gaz just stood there. She was stunned. She was no longer pissed but was quite flustered.

She raced past the last few houses and burst through her house door. She raced upstairs an jumped on her bed. She shoved her hand down her pants and rubbed her lips. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. "WHAT?!" She screamed at the door. "Jeez! It's me! Can I come in?" Said Dib from the other side of the door. "NO!" She yelled again. "Fine. By the way, Bloaty's is on the way." He said back. Gaz whipped her hand on the back of her pants and opened the door. "Did you order the one with everything on it?" She asked, and eyebrow cocked. "Of course. Will you come downstairs? Mysterious Mysteries is about to end and The Scary Monkey Show is about to start. The Pizza should be here by then." He asked. "Fine." She said.

She walked down the stairs, Dib in tow. As Gaz set foot in the lounge room, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." She said and walked to the door. She opened it and it was the pizza guy. "Here is my loyalty card and the money." She said as she showed him the card and gave him the money for the pizza. "Thanks Gaz." The guy said. Gaz and Dib ordered Bloaty's so much that the store actually has her on their "VIP" list. Everyone in the restaurant know the Membrane family. "That's alright Adam. See ya tomorrow." She said as she took the pizza and closed the door. She sat down on the couch and put the pizza down in front of her. Dib was already on the couch and the TV was on The Scary Monkey Show.

"Thanks Gaz. Hey if you don't mind me asking, why did you run up to you room so fast earlier?" Dib asked as he took a slice of pizza. "You only get one answer a day Dib. Is this the question you want to spend it on?" She asked never looking away from the TV, slowly chewing her pizza. "Fine. I have a different one though. Why did you run in blushing?" He asked. Gaz stopped chewing, swallowed, and turned and looked at Dib. "You will shit a brick. No." She said simply and took another bite of her pizza. Dib was intrigued now. "This is the question I want answered and I want an answer. I promise I won't get mad or anything." He said softly. "Promise?" She asked quietly. Gaz had begun to open up to Dib and actually treat him somewhat like a human being and a brother. "Promise." He said back. "Fine. Zim." She said quietly. Dib's eye twitched. "What did he do?!" He said somewhat shouting. "He said some stuff to me and I was blushing." She said. Dib was turning red now. "What kind of stuff Gaz?..." Dib said slowly, trying to remain calm. "He said that I was pretty an that he liked me and I kinda liked it." She said now tucking her head in to her legs, which were pulled up to her chin. "WHAT?!" He yelled. "See?! I told you that you would flip! You promised! An you lied!" She screamed at him an ran back to her room.

She closed and locked her door and sat in the darkest corner of her room and sobbed into her knees. After a few minutes had passed, the knees of her pants were soaked and she got up, turned the light on and inspected herself in the mirror. She looked terrible. Her eyes were puffy and red and there were red blotches all over her face. "I'm a mess." She whispered. She quietly walked out of her room and went to the bathroom.

She had a quick shower and washed all of her make up off. She realized she had only a towel on and stealthily walked back to her room and closed and locked her door again. She walked back over to her closet and opened her drawer, but found no pajamas. "Fuck. I forgot to do my laundry again!" She remember that she had some lingerie that she had been dared to buy a year ago. At least they looked good on her.

She pulled open her underwear drawer and pulled out the two piece set and put them on. The top was translucent black material. The breast area was purple and the only place not translucent. The shorts were very short and were black with purple translucent material skirted over it. She looked herself over in the mirror. She reached over to the top of her dresser to get her brush, when something cold and hard wrapped around her waist and whisked her out her window.

**I will be uploading new chapters as much as I can. Tell me what you guys think! I do have plans do this story but if you give me a PM on what you think should happen, I might just add it into the story and I will feature your name in for credit on the idea. Thank you to all my readers, who unknowingly give me encouragement to keep writing! Bye for now! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The truth 2**

**Hey again! OMG! I am actually uploading on time! You should be proud. Anyway, here is chapter 2. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own invader Zim. **

Gaz was flying through the air, her long violet tresses flapping wildly around her. She already knew it was Zim who was doing this. But she couldn't see Zim. _Where is he?_ She finally saw Zim's house. _He really needs to remodel._ the door was open and the metal arm pulled her inside and gently sat her on the couch.

Gaz looked around at the inside of the strange house and wasn't surprised to see that all of the stuff was still here from when she was 10. Gaz remembered that she was actually in Zim's house and immediately started scanning the room for Zim, but it was quite dark. "Zim?" She whispered, still looking. "Yes Gaz-human?" He replied. Gaz followed the voice and saw him standing across the room, without his disguise, leaning against a wall, looking at the floor.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked. Zim looked up at her with his glowing, ruby red eyes. "I needed to know that you were ok." He whispered. Gaz scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be okay, Zim?" She asked him. Zim took a few steps closer to her. "I saw what happened." He answered. Gaz's eyes filled with understanding. "It was just an argument. And how did you know about that?" She asked curiously. "I have cameras in your house." He said._ So that would explain the black things in the house. I just thought they were from Dad actually giving a fuck about his kids lives. Guess I was wrong. _

Gaz just stared at him. She didn't know if she should be angry or not that he has been watching her and her brother. "Please say something Gaz-human." Zim somewhat pleaded as he crossed the room and sat on his knees in front of Gaz. Gaz looked down at him and asked what she wanted to know. "Why do you have cameras in my house Zim?" She asked. Zim looked down and then back up at her. "I could tell you that he has them in there to spy on the Dib-monkey. But that would be lying. I have them in there so that he can watch you. I need to know that you are safe at all times. My squeedily spooch hurts when I think about you not being safe and that you could be hurt. As an invader, I am not meant to have such emotions. But I am a defective and I have them." Zim looked back down.

Gaz put all of the pieces together. About 6 months back, she had seen a blur of green, flash past her window. A few days later, she found the black cameras all around the house. "Zim?" She whispered. "Yes Gaz-human?" He looked up at her, searching her eyes for answers. "How long have you felt this way and have you done any research on this?" She asked. "I have felt this way for about one Earth year. I have done research on this and I was surprised by what I found." He said, putting both of his hands either side of her face. "And what did you find?" She whispered, putting her hands either side of his face. "It said that I was in something called love." He whispered, inching his face closer to hers.

Gaz closed the gap between them and put her arms around his neck. She lightly licked his lip and he moaned into the kiss. She giggled and smiled. He slid his snake-like tongue over her bottom lip and slipped it inside her mouth. She groaned and broke the kiss. Zim ran his tongue up the side of her face and grinned. Gaz pressed their foreheads together and said "I think I can relate." Zim grinned and kissed her sweetly. Zim broke the kiss an looked her in the eyes. "Gaz, is this something that you would want?" He asked. Gaz smiled. "Of course." She said sweetly and kissed him.

Zim held Gaz in his arms, just petting her hair and placing soft kisses on her head every now and then. Gaz pulled her head up and looked at Zim. "I should probably get home. Skool tomorrow and all." She said with a frown. Zim squeezed her closer and lay his head atop of hers. "Don't leave." He whispered into her hair. Gaz didn't know why but she felt safe within Zim's strong arms. She felt a wave of calm come over her as she snuggled closer into his chest. "Stay here." He whispered again. "I can't stay here. But you can come with me." She said to him as she was scrunching a handful of his shirt within her tiny fists. Zim lifted his head from her hair and tilted Gaz's face up so that he could see her. "Would that be ok?" He asked. Gaz nodded and held onto him tighter. Zim's spider legs lifted the both of them up. Zim was standing up, he now had his disguise on, cradling Gaz in his arms bridal style. "I'm taking you home now." He whispered into her ear. She nodded and Zim walked out the door an into the night.

Zim walked up the Gaz's door and woke Gaz up. She had fallen asleep in Zim's chest on the way there. "Gaazz...We're here." He sweetly whispered to her. "Mmmmmm kay" she moaned, still half asleep. Zim chuckled and opened the door. He listened out for any signs that Dib would be awake. None. He walked upstairs and opened Gaz's door slowly, as not to disturb Gaz. He gently laid Gaz on her bed and he saw her face immediately scrunch up. Zim lay on the bed next to her, on his side, watching her. He put his hand up and stroked her cheek and watched as the frown faded away and was replaced by a heart warming smile, which in turn made him smile. Her hair fell in weird angles and Zim swept them behind her ear. "You are so beautiful Gaz." Gaz's eyes opened and she stared at him. "What?" He asked with curiosity. "You called me Gaz." She said. "We'll yes. That is your name." He said as if it was the most obvious thing on Earth. "You never call me Gaz. It's either dirt child or Gaz-human." She kept staring at him. "Well, you are my mate now. You are no dirt child, Gaz. You are completely different to all of the other filthy humans on this rock. Your correct tie is actually Gaz-Mate as of now though. Or would you rather I just call you Gaz?" He asked staring right back at her. Gaz smirked. "Gaz-Mate has a nice ring to it. But only when we are alone." Gaz then wormed her way over to Zim and snuggled into his chest. Zim wound his arms around her and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Gaz-Mate." He whispered. He felt her shiver. "Goodnight Zim." She whispered back, just before Zim fell asleep.

"Gaz! Time to get up!" Yelled Dib from behind Gaz's door. Gaz shot up in bed and looked beside her and saw Zim still asleep, trying to reach for her. "Zim, you've got to go! Dib is up and I've got to get ready for school." She whispered to him. "Zim opened his eyes with an evil grin. "Or, we could walk out of her like it was a normal morning and freak him out." He whispered. Gaz smirked. "I like the way you think. Lets do that." Gaz went over to her closet and pulled out the skimpiest outfit she had and put it on. It was a short black dress with a large purple belt and fish net stockings and black leather high heeled boots. Gaz turned around to see Zim staring at her. She clicked her fingers infront of his eyes. "My eyes are up her Zim. But I guess the outfit is working." She said with a smile. Zim shook himself out if his trance. One of his spider legs pulled out a new outfit for Zim to wear. He wore blue jeans, black converses, a red T shirt and a black leather jacket. Gaz was drooling. The shirt defined his muscles in just the right way. "Let's go freak Dib-stink out!" Said Zim with the same evil smirk that almost made Gaz cream her panties.

**so that was that. Sorry it was so short. And I know that this is rated M and you are probably wondering why. If you have read my earlier stories, they are all one-shots with lemons. Rest assured that there will be lemons but I have found that the lemon is that much better if there is more of a storyline to it. anyway, Reviews are always welcomed and wanted. Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry I wasn't able to update last night. I had stuff to do. Here's chapter 3!**

Gaz skipped down the steps, hand in hand with Zim. She could hear Dib in kitchen, making... TOAST! She told Zim to wait on the couch and he sat down. Gaz walked into the kitchen and took the toast straight out of Dib's hand. "Hey!" He shouted. He turned around to see Gaz walking out, munching on the toast as she went. He followed her into the lounge room to find her sitting with Zim. "WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE!" He screeched. Gaz turned around and looked at Dib with a menacing grin. She turned back to Zim, grabbed his face with both of her tiny hands and kissed him slowly. She slowly slipped her tongue into Zim's mouth and Zim's tongue coiled around hers. Gaz moaned and put her arms around his neck as Zim put his on her waist. "NO! What did he do to you Gaz?!" Dib yelled. When Gaz broke the kiss, it made a popping noise like a suction cup. She turned to Dib. "He did nothing. I made a decision and I know it was the right one." She said simply. She turned back to Zim and kissed his forehead. "It worked." she whispered. Zim smirked, got up, took Gaz's hand and smiled at Dib. "Nice to see you too, Dib." Gaz laughed, got up and lead Zim out the door. Dib stood there stunned and only shook himself out of it when he heard the bus driving away. "Shit!" He swore as he grabbed his bag to walk to school.

"I did a bit of tweaking in the skool system." Zim said out of the blue as he and Gaz were walking down the school hallways. Gaz kept walking but glanced at him. "What type of tweaking, Zim?" She asked with a sigh. "Well...I may have changed your classes so that you are in mine now. Also I moved your locker next to mine. I also made it so that Dib gets a bad mark for science and math." Said Zim with a smile. Gaz was about to reply when something grabbed her ass. "Hey there Gaz. Whatcha doin with the green freak?" The person whispered. Gaz turned around to punch them but her fist only found air. He looked around and found Zim holding A guy from her class around the neck, off the floor. "You DARE touch my Gaz?!" He yelled in his ear. The guy just tried to punch Zim in the face. Zim brought his knee up and kneed him in the balls. Zim then punched him in the eye. The guy was moaning in pain and hi eye was beginning to swell. Zim brought the guy's face towards his and growled. "If you EVER so much as speak to my Gaz again, for any reason, I will kill you. Do not take this as a warning. It's a promise. And I NEVER break a promise." He then dropped him on the floor and kicked him in the ribs. Zim looked back to Gaz and saw her smirking. He walked over to her and took her hand. He then realized that quite the crowd had gathered and had seen the scene unfold. He looked at someone in the eyes and watched as they ran off. Gaz dragged him away from the crowd and into a broom closet. "Zim?" She whispered. "Yes Gaz-Mate?" He whispered back. A shiver ran down he spine. "Do you have any idea how turned on that made me?" She said a bit louder. Zim looked at her puzzled. "Last time I checked, humans didn't have switches on them Gaz-Mate." He said back, puzzled. Gaz sighed. "Look it up later. We are going to your house anyway. After that little scene, we shouldn't go to class today." She said and kissed him. He nodded an took her hand. He opened the door slightly and looked for anyone in the hall. No one. He opened the door more and led Gaz down the hall and out the door.

Zim opened the door and walked into his house. As Gaz stepped in, she was pounced on by something hard and metal. "HI MISS SCARY PURPLE LADY! MASTER ALWAYS TALKS ABOUT YOU! HE IS ALWAYS GOING ON AND ON ABOUT HOW HE WANTS TO GIVE YOU A SMEE..." "GIR! Enough!" She heard Zim shout from the kitchen. GIR's eyes turned red and he stopped talking. His eyes immediately turned back to blue an he hugged Gaz. "Tell me later. Kay?" She slightly smiled at the little robot. Gaz had always liked GIR. GIR went off and ran down a random hall. Gaz walked into the kitchen an saw Zim blushing. Zim chuckled. "Don't listen to a word he says. He's defective." He said quickly. *too quickly* Gaz thought. "I'm going to have a nap. Kay?" She said to him. She walked into Zim's arms and hugged him. Zim bent over and kissed her hair. "Ok Gaz-Mate." He whispered. She shivered again as she left in search for Zim's room.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey. Here it is!**

Gaz walked down the hall and heard giggling. The more she walked the easier it was to hear. She came to a door and opened it. She found GIR and Minimoose giggling on a bed. She walked over, picked GIR up, sat on the bed and placed him in her lap. She turned him around to face her. "HI SCARY PUR.." "GIR, inside voice." She said calmly. GIR nodded and continued. "Hi scary purple lady." He said. Gaz smiled. "What were you going to tell me earlier? Something about Zim wanting to give me something?" She asked. "Oh yeah. Master wants to give you a smeet." He said with a smile. "Can I have a taco now?" GIR asked. Gaz nodded. "COMPUTER! TACO NOW!" She yelled. A mechanical arm popped out of the wall and it held a taco. She walked over and handed it to GIR with a smile. GIR laughed and swallowed the taco whole. "Thanks scary purpl.." GIR stopped talking mid sentence, his eyes turning white and irken symbols running over his eyes. Gaz took a step back and stared at him. GIR's eyes suddenly flashed back to blue. "Thank you my mistress!" He squealed as he skipped out of the room, Minimoose in tow. _Mistress? And what does smeet mean?_ Gaz thought. "COMPUTER! What does smeet mean?" "A smeet is an infant Irken, or as you humans call it; a baby." Said the computer. Gaz was speechless. _Zim wants a baby?___

Meanwhile, in Zim's lab

After changing GIR's system to respond to Gaz's every command he addressed the the computer. "COMPUTER! Run search for turning women on." Zim shouted at his computer. "It means aroused, Zim." The computer sighed, annoyed. "Oh." Said Zim blushing. _I think I may have looked up something to do with that a few months ago._ "COMPUTER!" "Whaaaat?" The computer groaned. "Show my search history." "I dont want to though." it argued back. "NOW!" "Fine...grumpy pants..." On the screen before him, he saw multiple pieces of information. One in particular caught his eye. "COMPUTER! When did I search what a smeet is?" He yelled. "You didn't Zim." "Well who did then?!" Zim responded with annoyance. "Gaz." Zim's whole face paled. _GIR was going to tell her earlier. She must have gotten him to tell her again then searched the meaning! Shit!_ Zim was about to run back upstairs when he was met face to face with Gaz. "Zim..." Gaz said slowly. "Y..yes Gaz-Mate?" Stuttered Zim, in fear of how Gaz may react. "How are smeet made?" "W...why do you want to know Gaz-Mate?" Asked Zim. "Well, GIR told me that you wanted have one so I wanted to know how you can make one so that I can give you one." She said slowly. Zim blushed. "You want to make a...do you know what a smeet is?" He asked, surprised. "Yes. I want to know how." "You want to have a baby smeet with me?" "Yes Zim." Zim picked Gaz up and hugged her to him. "You have no idea how much this means to me." He kissed her full on the lips. Gaz wrapped her legs around his hips and wrapped her arms around his neck. Zim took his lips away from hers and licked her neck, which made her moan. "Gaz-Mate, I will need to take a sample of your blood so that I can see if this is even possible." He said to her as he put her back down. Gaz nodded and handed Zim her arm. Zim chuckled and a metal arm from his pac presented him with a needle. "Gaz-Mate, this will hurt only a little bit ok?" Gaz nodded her head again and Zim inserted the needle into her arm. Gaz winced in pain. Zim drew the blood and took out the needle. "I'll need a few hours for it to process. If you want to come down into the lab with me, you can." He said to her as he put the needle back in his pac. Gaz nodded and took his hand as he lead her down into his lab.

Zim took a seat in his chair and Gaz sat in between his legs. Zim took the needle and poured the contents into a small dish which was protruding from his computer. Zim slid the dish back in and suddenly irken symbols flashed over the screen. A diagram of her body popped up along with words in irken, which she could only assume, were labeling her body parts. She hated not being able to read it. "Zim, will you teach me how to read irkenese?" She asked him. Zim looked at her and laughed. "It's not Irkenese, Gaz-Mate, it's just irken. But ok. I'll teach you how to read it. Just don't teach Dib afterwards." He said with a smile. Gaz looked at Zim with a 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me-why-would-I-do-that' look. Zim chuckled and grinned. Gaz noticed that he had changed a lot in just one day. He was smiling a lot more now and wasn't referring to himself in third person anymore. Zim was very different to her race but much better. She hated all people but Zim and her dad. She then realized that she hated the entire human race. "Hey Zim, you knw what sucks about being human?" She said quietly. "What Little-Gaz?" *_Little-Gaz now? Fuck. I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off of him for much longer._ she thought. "Not having that pac. Also that I'm expected to have compassion towards others and to have friends." She sighed. "Well, Little-Ga.." Zim didn't get to finish because Gaz had turned around and kissed him. She grabbed his face in her tiny hands and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Zim immediately responded and coiled his tongue around her tongue like before. She groaned and grinded herself into his pants. Zim groaned. Gaz broke the kiss and looked into his blood red eyes. "Do you have anything down there?" "Yes Little Gaz. How do you think smeet are made?" Zim smiled. "Irken and human anatomy are the same Gaz-Mate." BEEP BEEP! The computer went off. Zim's eyes flashed towards the screen and scanned the words. His eyes widened and he hung his head. Gaz immediately thought the worst. "Z..z...Zim?" She whimpered. "Gaz-Mate...if we are going to have a smeet, you are going to have to do something that I could never ask of y.." "I'll do it." Zim looked at her in disbelief. "I could never do it to y.." "I'm doing it. I want this baby. I want your smeet, Zim." She said calmly, her hands either side of his face. "What do I need to do?" She said. "Because you were made in a test tube, your DNA is complicated and quite different. It is also quite easy to change it, tweak it." "What do I need to do Zim?" Gaz slowly repeated. "I..I..I need to turn you into a..a..an Irken."

**oooo cliffhanger! What will happen?! Stay tuned to find out. ;) please leave reviews guys. I've had one review and I want to thank that person. Your review meant so much to me. Anyway, please leave reviews! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the new chapter! Finally!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own invader Zim. **

She sat there in Zim's lap, wide eyes like a deer in headlights. Zim had his head down. "I...I...I.." "I'm still doing it, Zim. I said I would. I don't like being human anyway." She said slowly. Zim's head rose to look at her in disbelief. "I couldn't ask that of you, Gaz-Mate. I.." "I'm doing it. I don't care if it is wrong. I was born in a test tube Zim. I'm as strange as they come. I guess I'm just going to be that little bit stranger." She smiled. "Well, I guess I'm going to turn you into an Irken." Sighed Zim. He smiled. He picked Gaz up and walked out of the room. "I can walk you know." She said into his shoulder. He just shrugged. She chuckled.

As Zim walked into the room, he sighed. "Gaz-Mate are u sure about this?" Gaz nodded, climbed out of his arms and walked over to an examination table. "Do I lay on this?" She asked, pointing to the table. Zim nodded and motioned for her to lay on the metal table. She did so and her eyes frantically looked around the room. Zim sat down next to her with a needle. "Gaz-Mate, I need you to stay still while the oxyprolocin does it's work. All you will feel is the needle going in." He held the needle to her arm, slid it inside slowly and injected Gaz with the substance. Gaz winced in pain *thats a big ass needle* she thought to herself. "How long do I need to stay still for, Zim?" "Only 10 Earth minutes. You will see small changes with your body over time. First, your eyes will probably chan..." "Wait, that needle will do everything?! I thought I was going to get cut up and sewn back together!" She said, surprised. "Yes. The needle does all of the work. I could have done it by hand and have the changes done in probably 3 Earth hours but you would have scars and I want you to have time to say good bye to Dib and your father and/or explain to them what is going to happen." He said a he kissed her sweetly on the forehead. Gaz closed her eyes and smiled. "Is it alright if I put you on anesthetic? The oxyprolocin will work faster and your body will accept it easier." He asked. She whispered a yes and she felt another needle slide into her arm.

"Gaz-Mate...Gaaaaaz..." Zim cooed into Gaz's ear. She had been out for about two hours and still had not awoken. She slowly let her eyes flutter open to adjust to the light around her. "Am I Irken yet..." She moaned still half asleep. Zim chuckled and shook his head. "No, Gaz-Mate. I told you that it would take a while." He smiled down at her and placed a small kiss to her forehead. Gaz hummed when she felt the familiar warmth of Zim's lips on her forehead. Zim took his lips back from her forehead and smiled at her again. "So what do I need to do now?" She asked him. "You don't need to do anything, Gaz-Mate. Just make sure you get the right about of sleep for the average human your age and you should be fine." He said, helping her off the table. As she set her feet on the cold tiled floor, Gaz felt a zing of what felt like electricity, shoot through her body. "Ah! What the fuck was that?!" She screamed. "COMPUTER!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?" "Explain the Gaz-Mate what happened."

"Fiiiiiine. I pretty much just shot a whole heap of little tracker thingies into your blood stream so that we can always know what your body temperature is, check on your heart rate, make sure the change is going smoothly, that sort of thing." Gaz looked up and Zim with a curious look in her eyes. "Zim...what could happen if the change doesn't work properly?" Zim looked down at his gloved hands. "Zim. What could happen?" He looked back up at her with sad eyes. "You could...die."

**Ohhhhhh my God. I am so sorry that this took so long and that it is so short. I promise that the next one is going to be longer than this. I just wanTed to give you SOMETHING. A lot has been going on in my life lately and I couldn't find any time at all to update! Thank you all for your reviews and comments. They mean a lot to me. I'm trying to make more chapters. I might just be a little slow for now. Any suggestions for the story is welcome! Thanks again! Bye for now! **


End file.
